ThE bLoOdY pRiNcEsS
by Yuki-shi-chan
Summary: The 2 Royal Twins,known as Belphegor and Rasiel,have a younger sister named Ebony. Ebony is known as the Bloody Princess. Known to take the eyes of her victim. It's either die and loose your eyes or to just loose your eyes or get blinded. Read as the petite princess meets the Vongola and meets her brother again after many years of the fiore kingdoms' downfall. and about mukuro...
1. Chapter 1 The Bloody Princess

Yuki-konnichiwa!~ this is my attempt to make a fanfic with bel and his sister, Ebony.(OC)

hope u enjoy this!

* * *

being related to Prince the Ripper isn't really all that great...right?

...

Normal POV~

"Milady! we must hurry!" Shouted the maid who was sent to call the petite Princess,"We must hurry or you'll be late for your lesson!"

Being the Stuborn Princess she was, Ebony ran past the maid and headed toward her brothers 'all out war'.

why? Cause she wanted the maid dead...she has been for the past 6 weeks! All the maid does is bother her over and over again, telling her "It's time to eat Milady!" or "Your lesson is about to start, Princess!"

The petite Princess ran toward her brothers not afraid that she might get killed.

Why? She wasn't as weak as she looked. sure she was physically weak but she's not an Idiot. She's actually really intelligent. as for weapons, she uses anything within reach of her. main weapons would be her flick blade.

Running for her sake of NOT TO LEARN, she ran full out toward her brothers. Then maid hurridlly caught up to the Princess.

Standing in the middle of the Royal Twins battle was more dangerous then being surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the maid as one of Belphegors knives went right through her stomach.

blood flowed out of her stomach as Ebony walked up to the badly wounded maid."Yes! please! call the nurse for me! Milady!" The maid called, Begging the princess.

With cold eyes, Ebony walked up to the maid and said,"I don't take any orders from useless beings such as yourself..." She pulled out her blade, ready to stab the maid any minute now.

"Please Milady! Can't you just call the nurse? I helped-" "SHUT UP! YOU USELESS BEING! ALL YOU DID WAS BOTHER ME! ANNOY ME! ORDER ME AROUND! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO PEASENT!" "...Your right Milady...But please...Call the Nurse for me and I'll listen and do to any of your commands and orders..." "I believe caling the nurse is not nessessary in your condition. and as for an order...More like a wish...this is good bye!~ hehehe!~" with that said, Ebony stabbed the maid with her flick blade,right through the heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH! !" The maid cried.

The 2 royal twins stopped their fight and looked at their younger sister, The hems of her white, one piece, dress decorated with some of ribbons, and lace, was splattered with the now dead maids' blood. Her fingers were a bit stained along with her face and some other parts of her dress. Blood dripped from her blade...

* * *

Now known as The Bloody Princess, people fear her, afraid to loose their eyes, they stay away.

* * *

Ebony bent down to face the dead maid. "I was always jealous of your pretty eyes~ Mind if I take them? Of course not...You did promise me you **WILL** listen and do any command or order I say..hehehe!~"

The Princess reached or the 2 round orbs within the maids' eye sockets. Digging her fingers into the eye socket, She pulled out the first...then the next.

much to her joy, she had a display case in her room. Skipping happily, Ebony ran to her room, cleanned out the eyes and displayed them on her quite empty bookshelf.

* * *

After many days, A Rumor spread saying that Belphegor joined the Varia and killed everyone in his castle and they alsso say that the petite innocent princess, Ebony, killed a maid.

Since staying in Italy was too hard for Ebony, she travelled to NamiMori, Japan.

* * *

Ebony has lond blonde hair and Icy blue eyes, just like bel. Her bangs cover her eyes and she wears stripped shirts with short skirts.

Tecnically, she is the girl version of Bel.

sorry if this was short but this is just the begining!

PLEASE **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 The invitation letter

Yuki- I will be up dating in about every other day other than saturday and sunday for the next 2-3 weeks

hope you enjoy this story!

Just Saying...

**This is my ATTEMPT for a ROMANCE fanfic so don't get mad at me if it's bad!**

And Thank You **LoveYouRebornSama **and **sourapple2000 **for your reviews!

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Another day of school...

Plus...We have a New Student...

I headed outside with a throbbing headach(Guess who?), Rubbing my head I headed out the door only to be greeted by Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun.

Both gaurdians' were wrapped in bandages cause of thier conflicts

We headed to school (slower than before cause of the rain and storm gaurdians' injuries) and as always I was in the middle of my 2 friends/gaurdians.

"Man...These days have been sooo tiring..." I said.

"Hahaha! How so Tsuna?" Yamamoto said with his care free smile plastered on his face.

"cause of the Ring conflict...Right Juudaime?" Gokudera said.

"Ya...and plus...I have to go through Reborns' Training and we still don't know who the mist gaurdian is..." I said.

* * *

Normal POV~

Unknown to them, a petite, blonde 12 yr old was just behind them.

Dazing around, the blonde spotted a baby...in a suit...

'Arcobaleno...' was all she thought.

The baby glanced at her, smirked and then hopped onto the future Vongola Decimos' hair.

"Ciaossu." The Sun Arcobaleno greeted.

"Yo! kozo~" Namimoris' Baseball star greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna and his storm gaurdian both yelled, surprised at his sudden appearence.

"OI! Dame-Tsuna! someone's behind you." The home tutor hitman said

"Wait...WHAT?" Tsuna screammed.

He looked behind him and sure enough, he saw a petite, blonde girl who was shorter than him (about standing up to Tsunas' eye level), wearing the girl versions' uniform of Hibaris' beloved Namimori chuu.

"D-Di-Did Y-Y-You just H-Hear everything me and m-my friends s-s-say?" Tsuna studdered

"Hm? ya...why?" Ebony (the blondie) answered.

just as she looked up, Gokudera turned to see who it is.

Reconizing the Shiny, Silver Tiara and the thick, blonde bangs, Gokudera yelled,"Knife Bastard! What are you doing here?"

Tsuna, about to say something,stopped when he noticed the replica of belphegor, Varias' strom gaurdian, and this petite blonde girl.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked, absoulutly confused at the statement the Silverette gave.

"Don't 'What' me you knife bastard! I'll kill you!" Gokudera screammed since he thinks that's belphegor, the one he lost to.

"...ok...? but...I don't know who you are..." the young princess said in a bit of annoyance.

"maa, maa~ Gokudera~ Can't you tell that she isn't belphegor?" Yamamoto asked,"plus, isn't she too innocent to be prince the ripper?"

"..." Ebony was struck quiet by the mention of her brothers' name.

"Quit chit-chating and hurry up or you'll be late to class." Reborn ordered.

Getting over the mention of her brothers' name, Ebony quickly ran and said,"Oh ya! I'll be late for my first day in class A-1! I gotta hurry! Thanks Arcobaleno!"

'So she is related to the Varias' storm gaurdian...hmn~ Maybe I should arrange a few things here and there~' thought the Arcobaleno.

"what's wrong Reborn?" Tsuna asked when he saw his sadic tutor smirk.

"oh nothing Dame-Tsuna. and shouldn't you be on your way to school?~ it's 7:55 you'll be late." Reborn said.

"! We gotta go now! bye Reborn!" Tsuna said while running off with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

When class started, the teacher announced that the new student has come and that she is one year younger than all of them, meanning that she is 12 when Tsuna's 14.

The door openned, revealing a blonde, petite girl, wearing namimori chuus' girl uniform. She was short, small, (what the boys in the class, excluding Gokudera thought) cute and eyes were hidden by her thick, long bangs, but the only thing everyone was wondering was that'why does she have a Tiara on her head?' or 'why is she here? Isn't she suppose to be a grade lower than us?'

"I'm Ebony from Italy. I am younger than all of you and yes I am suppose to be one grade lower than you but the principal said I should come here since I keep out smarting the teacher."

Some people giggled. Some laughed. While some thought about Gokudera cause he does that too.

Ebony took her seat, which was in front of Tsuna, and class started.

* * *

After school~

Ebony headed home thinking about how _some_ of her class mates are nice and some aren't.

Kyoko, being the nice girl she was, and Hana asked her to be thier friends, and of course, she accepted.

Once the little princess got home, she checked her mailbox. scnning through all the letters, they were all spam...but 1 caught her eye.

she picked it up, and scanned it. It was light red with the vongola crest as the stamp.

slowly and cautionly, Ebony openned the letter and read the contents:

_Dear Princess Ebony,_

_ Come to namimori chuu at 11:00pm at night. You are sure to meet your brother, watch an interesting fight, and be amused at the Vongola Decimos' guardians' fight. You will find this amusing for sure, as it is the battle for the rings. I will see you there Ebony..._

_ The Worlds' Greatest Hitman,_

_ **Reborn**_

* * *

yuki- Hehehe!~ stopped at a good part!~

anyway...thanks to all of my readers for reading and thank you **LoveYouRebornSama **and **sourapple2000 **for your reviews!~

It was appreciated and...ya~

I will update every other day for the next few weeks (2-3 weeks)...sooo...ya

Latest I would post would be in 3-4 days which I highly doubt. plus I won't be updating on the weekends!

and ummm...

Yuki- **Bye bi~**

Belphegor- OI! don't copy what the prince says!

Yuki- yadana Da-ouji~ and **bye bi~ Ushishishishishi!~**


	3. Chapter 3 Rokudo Mukuro

Yuki- Hehehe~ So it's really nice to be back typing! (Really it is cause I'm bored...that's why I'm writing/typing)

Thank boredem...?

any way...continued!

hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter!

and thank you **sourapple2000 **and **Randomchick95 **for your reviews on my 2nd chapter!

they're reallie encouraging!~

* * *

_Dear Princess Ebony,_

_ Come to namimori chuu at 11:00pm at night. You are sure to meet your brother, watch an interesting fight, and be amused at the Vongola Decimos' guardians' fight. You will find this amusing for sure, as it is the battle for the rings. I will see you there Ebony..._

_ The Worlds' Greatest Hitman,_

_ **Reborn**_

* * *

After reading the contents, the thing that sparked her interest was, could meet her brother, and 's a ring conflict for the vongola 10th position.

Ebony's POV~

Having to decide weither to go or not was easy:

-stay at home and be bored while knowing something was going on

or

-Go to Namimori chuu and watch the ring battle also having the chance to meet my brother

...

Simple question to answer...right?

anyway, I chose to go.

having 3 more hours till the ring battle thingy...-**Growl**-...

"'m hungry..."

with that said, Unlike the spoiled royal brother I have, I went down stairs and cooked something to eat.

* * *

After eating, There was 1 hour and 27 minutes left so I decided to change.

standing in front of my wardrobe, I pulled out my crimson, blood, red cape decorated with gold lining at the sides and edges (pandora hearts, baskerville cape) A green and grey stripped shirt, black leggings, and short short jeans.

My hair was let loose having a few strands of hair fall out of the cape and adding a few final touches, I placed my Tiara on my head, then put the cape hood over my head and slipping on black comfortable flats.

I walked toward my weapon closet, openned the double doors and swiftly took my sharp scissors and needles, hooking and tying wires onto the needles.

Hiding them on me, and hidden by my cape, I checked the clock,"10:35" it read.

"I should be going now..." I said to no one in paticular.

I headed out the door, remembering to bring my mist ring and storm ring, leaving my cloud, sky, thunder, and rain rings at home.

Yes, I have all the antributes but sun. I know your wondering why but you will find out...eventually.

* * *

Finally reaching Namimori chuu at 10:54, I jumpped onto the roof of a building and waited.

Not long after, the Varia, and my brother, came, followed by the Sawada Tsunayoshi, sky bearer, Gokudera Hayato, Storm bearer, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain bearer, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun bearer, Hibari kyoya (off in a distance), Cloud bearer, and the Mist gaurdian is soon to come.

Two pink haired humans came and told everyone that the battle field would be in the gym.

Everyone headed into the gym, the mist arcobaleno came forward as the Varias' mist gaurdian, and the Vongolas' mist gaurdian came forth too.

I was also in the gym, but i was unseen cause I hid myself using my illusions.

The mist arcobaleno looked at me...everyone wondered who/what she was looking at.(I think mammon's a she).

"Ushishishishishi~ Oi! mammon~ what are you looking at?~ shishishi~" My brother no other than Belphegor laughed.

"...Bel...?" Mammon called.

"What peasent?" bel answered.

"...Do you have a sister of some sort...?" Mammon asked.

"Shishishi~ ya, why?~" Bel answered.

"Cause...she's right there..." Mammon said as he pointed at me.

Everyone's eyes reverted to where I was standing and of course...saw nothing but the mist antributes.

"Who are you? reveal yourself." ordered One pink haired woman.

"Gomen~ I don't take orders from useless beings, such as yourself~" I said, causing everyone to look at 'me' with wide eyes.

"...Shishishi~ who are you, to talk like my princess, peasent?~" My brother demanded.

"Heeeiiii? b-b-but doesn't E-E-Ebony talk like that?" Tsuna screamed.

Cue Bel glaring at Tsuna for mentioning his sisters' name.

"What did you say peasent?" The seriousness of my brothers tone asked...no...demanded Tsuna how he knew me.

"e-e-eto...w-well...E-Ebony transffered into t-the same class a-as us a-and w-well s-she is o-one of my classmates..." Tsuna aswered sputtering here and there.

"Where is she peasent?" My brother yelled.

"p-probably a-at h-h-h-home..." Tsuna answered.

"hn~" Reborn smirked.

"What are you smirking at reborn..." asked Gokudera who noticed him smirk.

"oh, nothing...It's just that The little princess is right behind you bel~" Reborn said amused.

"What...?" Bel asked.

"hehehe~ I'm right here _Nii-san~_" I whispered in his ear as I let my illusion fall.

* * *

Everyone turnned and looked at me.

Shock written all over there face.

"Hehehe!~" I laughed.

I pulled off my hood, fixed my crown on my head and grinned a chieshire grin.

"Scum...explain..." Xanaus, I'm guessing, ordered.

"..." My brother was speechless. and so was everyone else.

"Hehehe~ I'm Ebony, sister of Belphegor!" I said.

Still shocked, speechless, and motionless, I sighed.

"Don't you have a battle to have?" I asked.

the 2 useless beings, continued thier rules what-so-ever, and told me to choose a side.

Definetly, I choose the Varia side.

* * *

Once the battle started, all I knew was It was a battle of trickes...and you don't see that often.

I stood infront of Nii-san, letting him play with my hair and such.

The battle was tricks and tricks deceving each other. It was a mind game.

It stopped when Chrome, the Vongola sides' mist gaurdians' trident shattered.

Mist formmed around Chromes' body and a mans' vocie came,"Kufufufufu~"

Tsunas' head was splitting for all I care.(Sad)

"Interesting~ who would win? The arcobaleno? or Rokudo Mukuro, the Vindecare criminal?" I asked to no one in partcular.

"Kufufufufu~ Hello arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi-kun, and...Princess~" Mukuro greeted.

"that perked everyones' ears, wanting to know how he knows me.

He smirked at me, obviously trying to seduce me. why? I dunno.

"Quit it Rokudo...I already said **NO**..." I repeated.

"Kufufufufu~ I already told you~ I won't take no for an answer~ Kufufu~ I found you again...Princess~" Mukuro said

* * *

Normal POV~

~Flaskback~

_3 years back, a 9 year old blonde princess was walking around in a town._

_While a 13 year old boy with indigo pineapple hair was just walking too._

_He spotted the blonde princess, interested in her, he walked over to her and asked," Your a princess...right?" _

_"Ya...and so?" The princess answered._

_"Don't you have any body gaurds?" Asked the pineapple haired boy._

_"nope"_

_"Why not? kufufu"_

_"I don't need them...I'm fine by my self..."_

_"oh really~ What if someone tried to rape you or something?"_

_"They won't"_

_"Rape a small cute girl like you?~"_

_"..." The small princess blushed a bit._

_"Kufufu~ may I walk with you?~" _

_"...Fine..." _

_they walked for a while but stopped when Mukuro stopped walking and didn't continue thier conversation._

_"Are you ok mukuro?" The little princess asked._

_Mukuro smirked and pushed onto the wall._

_Ebony now had no escape._

_"Are you certain that no one will hurt you, now? My princess~ Kufufufufu~"_

_Ebony struggled to get out of Mukuros' grip but he was too strong._

_Mukuro leanned closer to her trailing sweet, soft, passionate kisses down her cheek, to her neck._

_Ebony moved around by Mukuros' touch._

_He whispered into her ear," What will you do now, Princess?" then nibbled and licked her ear._

_Ebony didn't know what to do but she tried fighting, to get out of his grip._

_She couldn't punch him since her arms were pinned down, she couldn't kick cause his doings were caousing her to weaken._

_She didn't know what to do now._

_Mukuro lifted away from her ear and leanned closer to her._

_"What will you do princess?~ kufufufufufufu~"_

_Ebony looked at him and asked,"What do you want Rokudo?"_

_"Kufufu~ **You~**" Mukuro whispered into Ebonys' ear._

_Scared on what will happen, Ebony kicked mukuro away and ran, saying,"N-No! I Don't wanna! I just want to be friends...nothing more..."_

_After that, all Mukuro saw was a white speck of Ebonys' white one piece dress, decorated with ribbons and lace._

_'I'm moving...to Japan...away form you...Rokudo Mukuro...' Ebony thought as she ran away._

_'I'll find you ...some day...odewa, Principessa~ You **will** be mine~' Mukuro thought as he walked off in the opposite direction, of where Ebony ran off to, Smirking his evil, miscevious, mukuro grin._

~flashback end~

* * *

Yuki- Sooo Sorry if Mukuro was OOC! I was trying to add some romance to this!

anyway please **R&R!~**

And thank you **sourapple2000 **and **Randomchick95** for your reviews!

Remember...**R&R**!~

Yuki- Bye bi!~

Bel- Oi!

Yuki- Shut up useless being~ Ushishishi~ Bye bi!~


	4. Chapter 4 First kiss & Princess Madness

Yuki- man you people read fast...or is it that I type too slow...

anyway~ I know bel ws OOC but he cares for his sister.

-Ebony hates Rasiel just like Belphegor (Rasiel keeps bragging it to Ebony saying he's better than bel [technically meaning he's better than her too] {She is younger than him} )

-She polishes Bels' knives every night before thier all out war

anyway thank you **sourapple2000 **and **Randomchick95 **for your comments! they were really encouraging!

as for you **chieshirecat17**...hmmm...your comment was...ummm...reallie _**NICE** _thank you very much...! (sarcasm)

* * *

Ebony shivered when she remembered what happened the first and last time they met.

Bel noticed this but never questioned.

"kufufu~ arcobaleno~ you will regret ever having me as your opponent." Mukuro said.

then the battle resumed...

* * *

-time skip- (don't feel like typing the mist battle)

once the battle was over, the laser thingy turned off.

"Kufufufu~ Don't get me wrong Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'm only doing this so I can posses you much easier." Mukuro said.

"...Rokudo...why did you come here...?" Ebony asked.

"Oya oya?~ The princess is as stuborn as always~ I came here to posses the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayaoshi~ I guess I was lucky to meet you here too, odewa Princepessa~" Mukuro reasoned.

"..."Ebony was left speechless.

"Kufufufufu~"Mukuro then walked over to the speechless princess, and gave her a light, passionate kiss on her lips, which was witnessed by everyone in the gym.

Mukuro pulled away then bid everyone farewell,"I'll see you later Tsunayoshi-kun, Princepessa~" then he collasped due to the large amount of energy he used to win.

"...I'm leaving..." Ebony said with her bangs covering her blush.

"Stay scum..." Xanxus ordered.

'I will kill the peasent for what he did to Ebony' Bel thought.

"Scum...Didn't you kill your family...?" Xanxus demanded.

"I did..." Bel replied.

"how come she's not dead?" Xanxus asked interested.

"I left the castle a week before Nii-sans' killing spree..." Ebony responded this time.

"Why scum...?"

"...I killed...a...maid..."

"...wait...Y-Y-Your The _Bloody Princess_...Known all over Italy...the innocent girl who killed someone..." Gokudera said, finally able to find out who she was.

"hmn. Good job Gokudera. You found out earlier than I expected~" The sun arcobaleno praised.

* * *

With the mention of the name, Ebony started to laugh,"Hehehehehehehehehe!~" and said,"Did you call me?~"

The voice had fake innocence in it. Ebony pulled out her Scissors and ran toward Gokudera.

using all her aim at Gokuderas' eyes, Ebony ran...FAST...

Gokudera than ran aside only for her to miss, centimeters from his face.

Gokudera whipped out his dynamites and threw them.

They all scattered but not **1** hit Ebony.

"I may look weaker, but I'm not weaker than my brother~ Hehehe~" Ebony said.

Gokudera tch'ed and everyone tried to stop the 2.

The Varia already left leaving the Vongola.

"May I take one of your pretty eyes Senpai?~" Ebony asked.

"Get away from me woman!"Gokudera screamed.

"Hehehe~ yada na~ I don't take orders from any useless being~"

Everyone paniced, till bel took one of his knives and threw one.

The knife hit and stabbed into Ebonys' Shoulder.

She stopped, But didn't scream out in pain at all.

She looked at her shoulder, pulled the knife out, threw it back at bel, then started to leave.

Bel smirked at his sister.

She's still the same as ever.

* * *

Yuki- hehehe~ Thanks for reading readers! and thank you **sourapple2000 **and **Randomchick95** and **Chieshirecat17 **for your reviews!

**Remenber! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stop The Princess

Yuki- Yuki here! thanks for your reviews! this is a continuem of Chapter 3!

I was gonna put it together but I didn't feel like it so read on!

* * *

With the mention of the name, Ebony started to laugh,"Hehehehehehehehehe!~" and said,"Did you call me?~"

The voice had fake innocence in it. Ebony pulled out her Scissors and ran toward Gokudera.

using all her aim at Gokuderas' eyes, Ebony ran...FAST...

Gokudera than ran aside only for her to miss, centimeters from his face.

Gokudera whipped out his dynamites and threw them.

They all scattered but not **1** hit Ebony.

"I may look weaker, but I'm not weaker than my brother~ Hehehe~" Ebony said.

Gokudera tch'ed and everyone tried to stop the 2.

The Varia already left leaving the Vongola.

"May I take one of your pretty eyes Senpai?~" Ebony asked.

"Get away from me woman!"Gokudera screamed.

"Hehehe~ yada na~ I don't take orders from any useless being~"

Everyone paniced, till bel took one of his knives and threw one.

The knife hit and stabbed into Ebonys' Shoulder.

She stopped, But didn't scream out in pain at all.

She looked at her shoulder, pulled the knife out, threw it back at bel, then started to leave.

Bel smirked at his sister.

She's still the same as ever.

'Your always the same Ebony~' Thought a certain prince.

_~flaskback~_

_-back to when Ebony killed the maid-_

_"Ehehehehehehehe!~" Ebony laughed._

_She turned and faced her brothers. _

_"Look at the pretty eye!" She showed her brothers._

_then ran off, putting then in her display case._

_"I should get more pretty eyes!~" Ebony told herself._

_"...hmmm...! I know! I'll take Nii-sans'! they're reallie pwetty!~" Ebony said._

_She ran downstairs and out the castle._

_"Hehehe!~" Ebony laughed._

_She spotted Belphegor, her target, then ran and tackled him down._

_Letting the wantingness take over her, she pulled out her blade, trying to stab her brother so she can take his pretty eyes._

_Just at a momment, Belphegor was able to kick his sister off of him._

_Rasiel watched in amuzment as the 2 younger siblings fought._

_Bel then stabbed his sisterstraight in the shoulder with his infamous knife._

_The familiarness of the blade woke her out of her addiction of wanting bels' eyes._

_She pulled the knife out, unaffected of the pain._

_"You hurt Ebony Bel! Your in big trouble now!" Rasiel tattled._

_"How bad does it hurt Ebony? Are you okay?" Rasiel asked using a fake worried look and voice._

_"I feel nothing. It Doesn't hurt at all..." Ebony said._

_"W-What? S-So you can't feel pain?" Rasiel asked._

_"Yup..." Ebony answered totally aware of Rasiels' Sarcasm._

_Ebony Swiftly and quickly turned around and stabbed Rasiel in the eye. _

_"!" He screamed._

_"That is for sarcasm..." Ebony said then kick him in the 'spot' and watched as he fell to the ground clutching the injured parts._

_"And that was for the hate I have for you growing..." Ebony finished._

_Bel just sat there, remembering the day._

_He will never forget the day Rasiel lost his eye, got hurt by his sister badly, and learned how to stop Ebony from Bloody Princess mode._

_~flashback end~_

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed as he remembered the day.

He hopped from roof to roof, away from the gym, with the rest of the Varia.

The only way to stop Ebony from Bloody Princess mode would be that you have to stab her with Bels' knife.

Yes, that is the only way how.

Ebony headed home due to her outburst and embarassment.

Tsuna then found out another assassin came to him...

Gokudera learned to never say the words 'Bloody Princess' when she is mad or something.

Yamamoto and Ryohei had no Idea what happened so ya...

Ebony learned to stay away from Mukuro...

and Bel found his sister...

* * *

Yuki- hehehe~ Thanks for reading humans!~

yes I did call you all Humans~ problem?

Hehehe~ Bye bi!~ and thanks for supporting me my dear humans~

Izaya- Humans are interesting aren't they~

Yuki- O^O How did you get here Izaya? This is katekyo hitman reborn! Your in Durarara!

Izaya- well~ you were talking about humans so I must join~

yuki- ...Well bye bi!~ I'll see you next time humans!~

Izaya- **R&R!**

Yuki- get out Izaya...

Izaya- Awww~

Yuki- out! this is katekyo hitman reborn! goodness!

Remember to **R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Skip school

Yuki- Good morning mina!~ or what ever time it is your reading this...!

Anyway thank you **Yume no Amai**, **Random chick95****, monalisa,** and **sourapple2000 **for your encouraging reviews!

thank you **princepessabel** for the advice though it was a bit mean...but thank you anyway!~

And onto ummm...chapter 6(?)...!

* * *

-In the morning-

Ebonys' POV~

**meep!**

**meep!**

**meep!**

The sound of my stupid alarm clock rang.

'Why is it even on?' I thought.

**meep!**

**meep!**

**meep!**

Stupid alarm clock!

I'm the princess so I have my choice to sleep!

**meep!**

**meep!**

**-grab-**

**meep!**

**-throw-**

**CRASH!**

..._Silence..._

'Much better~' I thought as I drifted into another nap

* * *

30 minutes later...

'Hmm...somethings wrong...Isn't my alarm clock suppose to go off...?' I wondered.

_...Flashback..._

**_meep!_**

**_meep!_**

**_meep!_**

**_-grab-_**

**_meep!_**

**_-throw-_**

**_CRASH!_**

_...Silence..._

_'Much better' then I drfted back to sleep..._

_~Fashback end~_

"...Shizzzzz...I'm going to be late for school..." I said.

I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, changed into my uniform, and spared a glance at the clock.

"7:57" it read.

"Shit...I'll be late..." I Cursed.

I quickly ran toward Nami chuu without eatting breakfast.

* * *

Normal POV

**BAM!**

The sound of the door forcably being opened grabbed the attention of the class.

Everyone stared at the slightly tired and heavily panting princess, standing at the door frame, leaning on it for support to catch her breath.

kyoko and Hana hurried to thier new classmate and friend asking,"Are you okay?" or,"What happened?"

Slowly regainning posture, Ebony walked to her seat, infront of Tsunas' desk, and sat down.

Lowering her head she fell unconcious in her seat.

Kyoko, being the worry kind little girl she was, paniced.

"Whats' wrong Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked from in his seat.

"Ebony-chan...she...she...she fainted! What do we do?" Kyoko paniced, not used to people fainting al-of-a-sudden.

"Quiet down...would you...?" A creepy, mean, cold, scratchy kinda voice came, which scared the hell out of Tsuna.

"!" Tsuna shrieked his ear splitting scream.

"Shut up..."Ebony muttered.

Tsuna still screamming, Ebony kept muttering the words,"Shut up..."

After a few more seconds, Ebony had enough...

Standing up, She banged her hands on the table and the chair she sat on screached, causing everyone to look at her in curiosity.

"...I said...to...**SHUT UP!**" Ebony screamed, absoulutely not happy being woken up.

The teacher entered the room right after the outburst telling the class to take their seats.

The whole class did so except Ebony.

"Miss Fiore, May you take your seat?" The teacher asked.

"..." Ebony stood silent.

She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

"Ahem...Where are you going? Miss Fiore?" The teacher called only to be answered with a,"somewhere..."

Giving up, The teacher started class.

* * *

Ebony had no where to go, plus she was hungry, so she went to eat somewhere.

Grabbing something and paying for it, Ebony gave up on sleeping since she's already skipping school and now she's wide awake...sort of...

Buying a Chocolate Crepe (Ebonys' favorite flavored crepe), she started walking around aimlessly.

Unconsiously, she was heading toward kokuyo land.

* * *

Finally realizing my surroundings, all I saw were beaten things that were bashed up into tatters.

"Where am I? I know this isn't Namimori cause Namimoris' School Perfect wouldn't allow the town to be beaten and bashed into tatters." I said to no one really but someone answered me.

That person hugged me from behind (Scaring the hell out of me), and whispered in a seducive voice(Which didn't affect me), saying,"Your in Kokuyo Land my Princess~" Then laughed like the person who made the creepiest first impression to me...,"Kufufufufu~"

"M-M-Mu...Ro-kudo..."I said not wanting to mention his first name till he quits his creepy greetings and all...but if he stopped, he wouldn't be Mukuro Rokudo at all..But~ It's not like I care~ He's just plain creepy ya know?

"Correct!~" Pineapple head said **finally** letting go of me.

I turnned around to look at the stupid pedo asking him,"Aren't you suppose to be back in Vendice, resting and healing yourself?"

"Ya~ Why? Is the Princess worried about me?~ Kufufufufu~" Rokudo responded teasingly.

"...No..." I responded with a really light shade of pink on my cheeks.

"Kufufu~" Rokudo laughed.

"What are you laughing about pedo?" I asked.

"That's mean~ I'm no pedo~" Rokudo said.

"...Fine, what are you laughing about...Rokudo..." I asked again.

"No need to be so formal Princess~"

"I'm not trying to be formal Rokudo."

"Then why don't you call me Mukuro?~"

"Cause I don't want to. Problem?~"

"Yes~ I feel like I'm a stranger to you then~"

"You are a stanger to me...pineapple farmer~"

"Kufufu~ What did you just call me dear?~" Rokudo asked as a deathly dark aura flowed around him.

"Hehehe~ Pineapple Farmer!" I repeated loudly.

Taking out his Trident, Rokudo started chasing me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP! THE PINEAPPLE FARMER IS STARTING TO CHASE ME WITH HIS PITCHFORK!" I puposefully screamed just to anger the creepy first impression, pineapple demon.

"GET BACK HERE EBONY!" Rokudo screamed, running after me.

I headed toward Namimori cause I knew It would be more safer to run in. (Yuki- really now~ Isn't running into Namimori with an angry pineapple head just gonna endanger the people within Namimori?)

Running wasn't the problem...An angry pineapple farmer raging like a demon chasing me was the problem.

* * *

Yuki- i was Finally able to add some humor into this fanfic!

!

Well that's all I got to say!

and thank you Readers for reading!

I have a special thanks for you reviewers too!

Remember to **R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 run from the pineapple

Yuki- Hehehe!~ Have I been updateing fast or what?

Well it doesn't matter now!~

Since I'm bored, I'm doing this soooo~ HONOR BOREDEM in a way...

Anyway~ Thank you reviewers! your reviews are reallie helpful and encouraging!

This chapter may be a bit rushed..._**BEWARE OF THE RUSHINGNESS BUT I WILL TRY NOT**_** TO...**

and curse my luck...This is the **third** time I had to type this Damn chapter...

Anyway...Enjoy chapter 7...

* * *

Ebonys' POV~

Running away from a pineapple hair styled demon is quite hard.

Though my stamina is pretty good, it won't last long anymore...I'm getting tired of running!

Why? you're probably wondering...Cause the damn pineapple head chased me around the whole town of Namimori for 11 whole laps!

We ran non-stop for about...5 hours(?)

I got too tired of running so I zoomed into the next turn and found my way into a dead end ally...

"Shit..." I cursed.

* * *

Mukuro followed suit into the Darkened ally and said,"Kufufu~ The princess needs a punishment~"

Walking closer to Ebony, the said princess backed away but hit the wall behind her.

Mukuro pinned both of her arms at the sides of her head and leaned into her ear.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you when we first met..." Mukuro apologized but added,"The princess just had to be mine...you just had to be mine and only mine~ Kufufu~"

Ebony couldn't believe that she thought of him as a gentleman even if it was just for a few seconds.

The thoughts of him as a gentleman were quickly stabbed into pieces when he told her that she had to be his.

That sentence just made Ebony think he was a total perv.

Mukuro then gave her a passionate and sweet kiss. It was very possesing but yet gentle.

Ebony shut her lips closed, tight, not giving the criminal illuisionist an openning.

Mukuro frowned a bit then reverted back to his sly smirk, desciding to run his tongue over her bottom lip.

Much to Mukuros' displeasure, Ebony still didn't give him an entrance, leaving him to bite your lip.

Gasping for the sudden pressure at her bottom lip, Ebony openned her mouth.

Mukuro then took the chance to deeppen the kiss by sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Finally giving up, Ebony let the pineapple illusionist roam her mouth...every inch of it.

Suddenly, Mukuro ran his tongue around her tongue turnning the kiss into a french kiss.

Mukuro then pulled away for the both of them to get air.

Unconciously, Ebony pouted, cause she was still trapped.

"Kufufufufu~" Mukuro laughed.

"What's so funny pineapple head...?" Ebony asked. "Nothing~ It's just your pout looks so cute~" Mukuro complimented.

Blushing, Ebony stared at mukuro through her blonde bangs of curtains, enabling people to see her eyes.

Mukuro then tried to move Ebonys' bangs to reveal her eyes (Hint:tried)

He did see a little bit of her eyes. They were crystal blue and they made her look really cute. But unfortunately for him, all he got as a reward was a kick aimed at his stomach.

though it didn't hurt him much, the force cause him to stumble back a few steps.

Ebony then pushed past him and rushed away.

* * *

Ebonys' POV~

I ran for quite a while so I slowed down.

I looked around and spotted a barber shop.

Touching my bangs, I decided to cut them.

I dashed into the barber shop and asked for a hair cut.

I sat myself down in a chair, and let the lady do her work.

-After the hair cut-

I paid for the hair cut and walked outside.

Deciding what to do, I went home.

Checked the clock, it read "10:30"

'time to change' I thought.

I grabbed a black one-piece dress, decorated with a silver thin ribbon wrapped around the waist part, and cape.

Put those on, then wore my black, simple, flats.

I let my hair loose and surprizingly got used to looking around without my bangs curtaining over me.

* * *

~look~

Still long up to her waist but was layered.

she had side bangs.

her hairstyle is like chromes hair style before she met mukuro.

not pineapple hair style

her haair color is still Blonde, and she still has her Tiara onto of her head.

She had fair yet pale skin.

Crystal blue eyes now revealed to the world.

Lets cut this short: she looks really pretty and cute...DONE!

* * *

Normal POV~

Walking to Nami middle, the little princess used the hood to cover her new appearence.

Having to stop a few times to beat up drunk guys and gang members from time to time cause they keep bothering her.

(you know what I mean...right?)

After 20 minute or so, she reached Nami middle.

Everyone there stared at her.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"take off the cape Ebony" Reborn commanded the princess.

"...no..." Ebony said.

unexpectedly, bel pulled the cape off his beloved sister which revealed her new apperance.

* * *

Yuki- stay tunned for the next chapter and find out how everyone reacts to Ebonys' new appearance.

Thank you readers and reviewers for reading my story!

WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

okay I'm done.


	8. Chapter 8 cloud match & first boyfriend

Yuki- stupid damn story...Any way, I'll be updating much slower due to some computer lagging and a kinda busy schedule.

sooo...Thankies for my readers and especially to my reviewers!

Hope you enjoy this chappie~

sorry for rushyness...

* * *

Ebonys' POV~

I quickly turnned around and smacked my brother right on the face.

Why? He stole my cape right off me.

I snatched it back and put it back on as quickly as I could.

I turned around to find everyone there, staring at me...that's just plain creepy.

"..." Nii-san was shocked, surely shocked.

I took my hood off and said this,"Hurry up with the battle already~ I'm bored..."

Everyone just kept staring at me...plain creepy...

Their facial expression said,'wtf happened to you?' or something like that~

"Hello?~ Don't you have a battle to hold pink haired humans?" I asked.

Hearing this, the Cerevello ladies had the cloud members come forward and then, after some explaining about the field, the battle began.

* * *

With one swift movement, Hibari Kyoya, head of the disaplinary committee, destroyed the broken mechinary.

Xanxus then smirked, entered the battle field, and said,"I'm only going to retrive the useless piece of trash"

His smirk was taunting Hibari and I knew he ment it.

Then a minute later, a green light laser thing shot.

It was directeed to me.

I jumped aside as it burnned down a tree.

Dodging the next many attacks headed randomly was easy~

To add more fun, I got to watch as the Varia and Vongola group run for thier puny little useless lives.

"Hmn~ Usless beings~ running for thier puny lives~" I said from atop of a tree.

Then Tsuna came to the rescue!...no

He fought and fought the mechinary and sliced it in half.

Xanxus, blaming tsuna for the ninths' death.

"The battle will be decided with the sky match!" The cerevello announced.

"Today was...entertaining~"I commented and then left.

I yawned once I ploped myself onto the bed, drifting into sleep, meeting a certain pineapple...

I openned my eyes only to find myself in a white, one-piece dress, lying on a grassy field.

Hearing the rustling of footsteps, I turned around to find Rokudo...

"Where am I...?" I asked uncertinly.

"Your in my world princess~" Rokudo replyed.

He walked toward me and bend down onto his knee. (like a marry proposal kinda thing)

He gentally grabbed my hand and kisseed the back of it.

I blushed.

"W-What are you doing Rokudo..."I asked.

"Kufufufufu~ your eyes really are the prettiest I've ever seen~" Rokudo complimented.

I blushed again.

"I asked you...W-W-What are you doing...?" I repeated.

"Kufufu~ presist aren't you?~ A stuborn princess~ is my princess~" Rokudo said.

"Why are you so presist of me?" I asked

"It's cause...I want you all to my self~" Rokudo said.

hearing that, my face heated up as red as an apple.

"Kufufufufu~" Rokudo laughed.

"W-What are y-you l-l-l-laughing at rokudo..." I asked.

"Kufufu~ your just so cute when you blush~" Rokudo said.

"And why do you keep calling me Rokudo?~"The pineapple illusionist asked.

"cause..."

"Cause?~"

"just cause..." I replied.

"Hmn~"

"Then let me ask you~" The illusionist said.

"What?" I wondered.

"Will you become mine, princess?~" M-Rokudo asked as he pulled a red rose out of who-knows-where and handed it toward me.

"...I-I...mukuro...?"I called

"yes princess?~" Mukuro answered, amused that I finally called him mukuro.

"Sure..."I answered after a bit of thinking.

* * *

**Goods:**

**-life will be more interesting**

**-I want to see Nii-sans' face when he finds out**

**-I guess he's not that bad**

**-we have common interests (humans)**

**-he's entertaining**

**Bad:**

**-I have no idea what he's going to do**

**-perv**

* * *

That's all I got.

Weighing it all, I agreed.

If he was pervy at me, I'll just smack him and think of many torturous, murderous ways to punish him~

"Kufufufu~"Mukuro laughed as he hugged me from behind, resting his head on mine. (yes, that's how short Ebony was)

"My princess~" Mukuro whispered into my ear as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, blushing.

I sighed.

School...I don't want to go...I'll defintely get mobbed at with this new look...

So I didn't go that day.

I just spent the day asleep/with Mukuro in his dreamland having fun.

I awoke again at 10:56.

"Should I go to the ring battle?...nah~" I said.

"I'll just appear during the whole thing to have fun~ and so the perverted doctor won't get me..."

An hour has passed and I decided to show up.

* * *

Ring conflict in Nami chuu~

No POV~

The battle was coming to an end.

Xanxus was recieving the rings of the Vongola already.

And then he was rejected.

after a while, 3 of the varia back up arrived and collasped.

Lancia arrived and a minute after that, Ebony arrived.

"Hehehe~" Ebony laughed, not used to looking at people much more clearly.

"Ebony!" Bel yelled.

"Yes~" Ebony answered.

"Where were you?..." Bel asked.

"home~ Sleeping~" She answered.

Hibari having heard this was enraged.

The girl skipped school just to sleep...unexceptable...

Hibari stalked over to Ebony, pulling out his tonfas, he made a blow for Ebonys' head.

Out of instinct, Ebony used her fickblade to shield herhead from being hit by the tonfa.

"Kami-korosu..."Hibari said.

"WAAA? doshide Kyoya-panda? doshide?" Ebony complained.**[1]**

Cue Hibari twitch and some people stifle a laugh.

This phrase had an arrow stab right through his pride.

"Kami Korosu..." Hibari said again as he began to continuously try to hit Ebony as she continuously dodged.

"Nee Nee Nii-san?~" Ebony called while fighting off a seriously pissed off Skylark (or Panda as what Ebony would say)

"Nani Ebony...?" Bel answered as he watched the conflict happen before him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Vongola Decimo!" One Cerevello lady said.

Hibari decided to stop fighting so he did and left thinking he can bite her to death in school.

"What would you do if someone asked me out?~" Ebony asked her beloved brother.

"...Ushishishi~ I'll cut him up into sashimi pieces~" Bel answered,"Why?"(Its' been a while since I had bel laugh)

"But you can't do that Nii-san! He won't be Sashimi! He has to be pineapple bits!" Ebony (kinda...ok sort of...never mind...) countered.

"..."Bel was silent.

"My My~ has Little Ebony fallen for the Vongola illusionist?~" Lusseria asked in his Flamboyant way.

With the mention of Mukuro, Ebony blushed, remembering how passionate, sweet, gentle, yet dominate her new _boyfriend_ (wonder how bel's gonna handle that) is.

Bel, enraged, said,"I'll slice that pineapple into pineapple pieces someday...someday..."

Everyone was shocked.

why? Easy. The stubborn princess who, a few days ago, hated the blue haired illusionist, is now the blue haired illusionists' girlfriend.

* * *

After a few momments of silence, Ebony started to head home, as did everyone else, but they were still shocked that Mukuro and Ebony going out.

Think about a pineapple devil and a princess the ripper together...

that's just disasterous...

* * *

Yuki- well I did make this chapter longer than the rest...any who~ the next chapter might be the last!

or maybe the9th or 10th chapter would be the last...hmmm...I dunno~ depends how much I write in it!

Thankies to my readers and a special thankie to my reviewers!

I'm ashamed! I totally suck at writing Romance!

and scene...not(?)

Bye Bi~


	9. Chapter 9 To the Future!

Yuki- Nice to be back...kinda...

ok I admit I'm only typing this cause I'm currently reallie **BORED...**

soooo ya~

anyways into the future~

* * *

Ebonys' POV~

It has been already a while since mukuro and I dated or such and while I was there, I was rarely bored.

I think it's cause of my pineapple boyfriend and Tsuna-san.

Soo far, Xanxus lost the sky battle many weeks ago, school was normal, and I meet Mukuro in my dreams of somesorts.

* * *

Normal-

It was a regular normal (in a way) day.

Ebony was just taking a walk around town since it was a saturday.

"hmmm~ I'm Bored~" I whined to no one in paticuliar.

I then dazed off, staring at my surroundings, not noticing that I was about to run into a boy.

"It-ta-ta-ta-tai..." I said as I fell from the inpact of getting hit.

When I openned my eyes, I saw pink smoke.

To me it was nothing abnormal but the problem was it was _**PINK**_!

and I despised that color.

I waved my hands around to clear away the dreadful colored smoke.

Once cleared, I noticed that it was pitch black.

Then there were loud sounds of gun shots, talking, etc.

like a battle was engaged right outside of this pitch black place.

So I tried sitting up but the results were me hitting my head on a hard surface at the top.

It was like I was in a box or something.

I reached up and pushed the top away, sat up, and saw the weirdest thing I have ever saw.

* * *

Shouichis' POV

I was holding this purple bazooka thing and a note that was placed next to my bed threatened to either make my life miserable or to use this purple bazooka and shoot the people that were in the pictures given.

Of course I don't want a miserable life so I took the pictures and decided to start today since there was a due date in about a week.

I was walking around, looking at the pictures of the people I need to shoot.

'I-i-i-i-its those weird people I came across last time...!' I thought remembering the brunette with gravity defying hair in the picture.

i didn't notice that I was about to run into a person and ended up bumping into the person.

Once I bumped into the person, the bazooka thing slipped out of my hand and hit the person infront of me.

'Oh Goodness...Why...?' I thought as I noticed the person didn't fall into the spot but vanished instead.

It didn't seem like anything was wrong though...

So I just paniced a bit then decided to pray for the person to be safe where ever he or she was..

* * *

Ebony's POV~

Okay...Once I looked at my surroundings, Guess what I saw...

...

...

Forget it, I'll tell you.

I saw this black HUGE frog like hat right infront of me.

For some reason, I just felt like I HAD to poke this thing, so I did!

_poke_

"Itai..." It said.

Then it moved...

Of course my reaction was to stab it with my pocket knife so I did!.

"Itai...senpai...yametekudesai..." It said.

Then It got up and revealed a sea foam green haired and eyed boy wearing the stupid frog hat I just poked and then stabbed...

The knife stuck out of his frog hat as he stood up.

"A-a-ano...Who are you...?" I asked.

"Ah...My name is Fran..." 'Fran' answered.

"...ok...Where am I frog?" I asked.

"My name is Fran not Fro-" " The princess gets to do whatever she wants" I interupted.

"hai hai...Nise no ōjo(fake princess)..." The frog said.

I felt my left eye twitch.

"Bel-Senpai...Your sister is alive..." Froggie called.

Then a blondie with a silver Tiara wearing a stripped shirt walked into view.

"Ushishishi~ What are you talking about..."Nii-san 'who I suppose to be my brother' said.

"How did you-" Nii-san said but Froggie interupted saying,"This is the Ten Year Younger Ebony, Bel-senpai..."

"Don't interupt the prince Dumb Frog!" Nii-san yelled, throwing a knife at Froggie in the process.

"Itai senpai" Froggie said in a monotonus voice.

"A-Ano Froggie...How come you don't bleed...?"I asked.

"I dont know" He replied.

"Nii-san!~ where am I..." I asked.

"You're in the Forest near the Varia Mansion Ebony~ Ushishishi~" Nii-san told me.

"I see~ Did i die or something? Why am I in this coffin? whos' rings are these? and how old is Froggie?" I asked.

"You ask tooooo many questions Ebony!" Froggie whinned.

"Ushishishi~ You did die, Your in the coffin cause we don't want to bury you cause you were our cloud gaurdian, those are your rings for your dying will flame, and how old are you froggie...?" Nii-san asked.

"Why should I tell You Fake Prince?" Froggie asked.

"-" I begged not stopping my pleeeeses'.

"Damare Ebony..." Fran said,"Stop your sister Bel-senpai...She's annoying...!" Froggie said.

"I can't do anything once she does this. Once , when I was 7 and she was 3, I didn't tell her why I ate her cookie, so she did this non-stop till I told her." Nii-san explained.

I then remembered that day.

"How long did it take till you gave up...?" Froggie asked.

"about 2-3 hours of following and annoying me while saying ..." Nii-san said.

"...15..." Froggie gave in.

"ease...Yay!~" i said

I hopped out of the coffin and put the rings on my fingers. (total of 1 cloud ring, 1 mist ring, 1 Strom ring, 1 thunder ring, and 1 rain ring, all A-rank)

"You know Ebony...You're REALLY short..." Froggie insulted causing me to grab my scissors and stab him in the back.

"What makes you say that you low life frog?~" I asked.

"cause your suppose-to-be 15 right? and you stand up to my shoulder..." The low life frog said.

"Well first of all I'm 13 now, and I'm normal hieght." I said

"Doesn't look like it to me Ebony..." Froggie said.

My eye twitched a bit as I stabbed my scissors in his bach once again.

"Nii-san!~ How do you deal with this weak low life frog everyday?~" I asked looking at Nii-san while pointing at Froggie.

"I don't even know How I deal With the Frog." Nii-san answered.

"I'm not weak Ebony. If I was weak, I wouldn't have survived living in the Varia Mansion..." The low life frog explained.

I turned around to make a come back but I spotted this white piece of paper in the coffin so I bent down to pick it up and read it.

It said:

_Dear me 10 years younger self,_

_ You might be wondering why you're here. Well that I may not be too sure but you are the Varia Cloud gaurdian. Retrive your ring from Xanxus AKA the Boss. Help Mukuro, he should be your boy friend now, get out of vendicare with froggie, and help the Decimo defeat the Millifiore Familigia. Think of a resolve AKA a goal, to light your ring, and ask Bel-nii-chan for your boxes. You'll find out what they are. and **Don't **throw them away. They are strong important weapons/animals got it? good now have fun~ oh! just saying I already died soooo ya~ enjoy life while you live~_

_ from,_

_ TYL Ebony~_

"Nee.. Nii-san, Do you have my futures boxes?" I asked.

"Ushishishi~ of course~ here" my brother said handing me 1 purple, 1 green, 1 red, 1 blue, and 1 indigo box.

"how do you work this thing...?" I asked.

"you use the rings flame smart one." the low life said.

'resolve huh?' I thought,'hmmm~ I wanna punch that low life Gokudera in the face!'

Then my rings all lit a small flame but my red one lit the strongest.

"Ushishishi~" Nii-san Laughed.

"Nice...Soo Ebony, What is your resolve to be able to light your storm ring that big?" Froggie asked.

"hmm?~ Oh~ I wanted to punch that peasant Gokudera in the face!~" I answered, "now the box..."

I pulled out a red box with a golden frame around all the sides making a scissor point at every corner. The center held the storm crest.

I noticed the hole so I put my resolved flame ring in.

It openned and revealed 2 scissors. (Looks like the Scissors Vincent from Pandora hearts have but 2 of them with storm flames at the blade part.) It had golden handles and beautiful carving marks on it. The scissors were what you could call really sharp.

"Ah..Those...Ebony-senpai use to chase me with those when I angered her." Froggie said.

I held them in a way that the blade was faceing my back. (it's like holding tonfas)

I smiled then frowned. "How do I put it back...?" I asked.

"Just think of them returning to the box." Froggie said.

Which I did and they returned into the box.

"I don't wanna be here any more...I wanna get my Varia Ring!" I said.

"How do you know that you were from the Varia?" Nii-san asked.

"The letter said so." I said,"Now lets go to the Varia Mansion!~" I said.

* * *

normal-

The Trio then headed toward the Varia Mansion...

* * *

Yuki- Hehehe~

Fran- What happened to you...?

Yuki- Gah! Why are you here Fran?

Fran- I don't know.

Bel- Ushishishi~ Explain why the Prince is here~

Yuki- A-A-Ah...E-Eto...A-Ano perché...Ummm...il principe è speciale! ya!

Fran- that means the Prince is special in Italian but I don't think so. Then why am I here?

Yuki- Acctually I have no Idea why both of you are here...

Bel- Ushishi~ where are we peasants?~

Fran- I don't know senpai ask Yuki-chan.

Yuki- ...E-E-Eto Y-Y-Your in...okay...I give up...I have no Idea why you guys are here nor where we are at all...

Bel- *twitch* Teme...

Yuki- Forgive me! I'm a horrible authoress! *goes to emo corner and starts so poke mushrooms with a stick*

(I have no idea how mushrooms grow in a room)

Fran- Oiii~

Yuki- ... *pokes mushroom with a stick*

Bel- Ushishishishi~

Fran- *sigh* Thank you for reading this chapter...

Bel- Ushishishi~ Read and Review Peasants *hold knife*

Yuki- ...Thank you reviewers and readers for reading my fanfic...Sorry If it took a bit long to do this...

Fran- bye *waves*

Bel- Byebi~ Ushishishi~

Yuki- See You Next Time!~ ..._I'm a bad Authoress..._


	10. Chapter 10 meeting mukuro and the varia

Yuki- hey hey~

anyway~ thankie for reviewing and reading!~

special thanks to my reviewers~

they really encourage me!~

and on to the story!~

* * *

heading toward the Varia mansion, Ebony couldn't keep her eyes off fran.

Of course, Fran noticed this so he decided to ask why.

"Ano Ebony, Why are you constantly looking at me?" Fran asked in his monotoneous voice.

"A letter from my future self said that I should follow you to help get Mukuro out of prison...How DO you know Mukuro?" Ebony said.

"Oh...My pineapple haired Shisho...Why did you have to remind me...?" Fran said.

"Mukuro's your Shisho? And make you remember what?" Ebony questioned.

"Yes he's my Shisho, and I just remembered that I have training or a lesson...Shisho teaches me but it's kinda boring..." Fran explained with his expression unchanged. (not like it ever changes XD)

"Really? Can I see? He still has that fruit hairstyle? I wanna see how he looks! I have to!" Ebony begged.

"Good you will go." Fran sighed in relief.

"How come?" "Well Shisho really misses you since you died so he'll be really happy to see you. I'm sure. And I might get out of todays' lesson..." Fran said.

"Can I Nii-san?" Ebony asked finally remembering that her brother was still there.

"No." Bel simply answered.

"Why?" Ebony whinned.

"cause that peasant took you away..." Bel said unhappy to talk about that peasant.

"took me away?" Ebony asked.

"He means that you're his Fiance and He doesn't like it." Fran simply explained.

"..." bony stopped in her tracks. "Me...and...Mukuro...engaged...you're kidding right?" Ebony said in disbelief.

"nope...I said the same thing to you when the Varia found out. though you never told me why you dated him...Sooo why Ebony?" Fran explained.

"I'm only dating him cause I like an exciting life. He can give my this-" "And so can the varia" fran added, I continued." well that was kinda it. I just wanted a more exciting life to live that was all...plus it was bugging me when everytime i see him, he would try to ask me over and over everytime sooo ya.." Ebony explained.

"And don't cut the Princess off when she's talking!" Ebony yelled.

"Hime? Where?" Fran asked looking around.

"In front of you, you dimwit." Ebony said annoyed as she stood infront of Fran.

"Really? cause all I see is a fake princess." Fran stated flatly.

Cue a knife stabbed into his back and pulled out.

"Bel-senpai...Why is your sister soooo Violent?" Fran asked.

"Shishishi~ She's in the Mafia Baka-kaeru..." Bel said.

"Ah! we're here!" ebony said when they stood infront of a huge and I mean HUGE mansion.

Fran openned the door and went inside. Followed with Bel and Ebony.

* * *

Ebony's POV~

Walking into a HUGE mansion, I followed Fran and Nii-san into the mansion and toward what looked like the living room.

"Wah~ Bel-chan~ Fran-chan~ welcome back~" A gay like voice came.

Once I heard this I hid behind a wall that was close to the way to the look-like-a-living-room.

Why?

Simple. That gay-like voice (sorry Lussuria) creeped me out.

"Oi. Ebony get in here." Nii-sans' voice came.

"Yada!"I yelled.

"VRROOOIII! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEL? ISN'T YOUR SISTER LIKE...DeAd?" Another voice came.

"She's really here Squalo taichou. and Ebony...~ hurry up...My Training starts in a few more minutes. If you want to see Shisho then come out now...!" Fran said

I popped out and yelled,"Don't order the princess what to do frog!"

"..." It was silent but Froggie broke the awkward silence first,"See I told you she's here."

"..."

"..."

"Ebony-chan~" A gay-like voice came out of the mouth of a guy with a green and red mohawk with some brown hair.

He tried to hug me but I ran and hid behind the person closest to me.

Which happened to be a person with long silver hair.

"VRRROOOIIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-" " Shut your trap. You're breaking my ear drums..." I interupted.

"VVRRRROOOIII! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO D-" "I said to shut up! When did women get sooo loud?" I interupted again.

"VOI! I'M NOT A WOMAN BRAT! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW?" "I'm sorry but I never knew men grew long hair and I know you have a name Low Life Peasant." I answered.

"VROOOOIIII! I'M NOT A LO-" "Shut it...so what's your name...?" "His name is Squalo, Ebony~" A gay lord said. "I'm Lussuria, and that is levi!~"

I looked over to what he was pointing at...and I saw the World's most Hideous _Thing_ alive.

"Oh...My...God...Get that _Thing _away from me! _It's _Hideous! Is it even legal to be _that Hideous_?" I screamed turning my head away and covering my eyes.

"Hey!" The Hideous _thing _yelled.

"Can we go now Fran?" I asked looking for him with my eyes closed, ignoring the thing name Lani or something like that.

Not like I care. That thing is too hideous for me to remember the name.

"Of course Ebony...this way" Fran said as he grabbed my arm and lead me toward the training room.

* * *

Normal-

-in the training room-

"Kufufu~ Fran is late for his training...Kufufu~ Then He'll stay longer than usual~" Mukuro said.

Just then, the door openned and revealed the green haired boy.

"Kufufu~ you're late fran~ you're staying 20 minutes lon-" "EHHH...? but I brought your fiance with me!" fran interupted.

"Don't joke fran...you know she's..." Mukuro trailed.

Cue Ebony pop in.

"Do I look dead to you Mukuro?~" Ebony asked.

"...Ebony..." Mukuro was lost for his words, only to speak using actions.

Mukuro walked toward Ebony, pulled her to him, and stayed like that for a moment of silence...till...

"Shisho~ Can leave? I don't want to see all your lovey-dovey moments...Shisho..." Fran asked.

Remembering frans' training, and noting that Ebony wasn't an illusion but was the Ten Years Younger version of her, Mukuro answered,"Kufufufufu~ no"

"Ano...how old are you...umm...mukuro?" Ebony asked.

"I'm 26 why?"mukuro answered.

"...You know doing this makes you a pedophile?~" Ebony said.

"nice one Ebony..." Fran said with a thumbs up.

"Kufufu~ true...but I want my Ebony with me~ you...are...mine...and only...mine~ Kufufu~" Mukuro whispered in Ebony's ear.

making her shiver at the voice.

She quickly openned her mist flame box (cause the ring igniteed and she wanted to get away) in her pocket and out popped a black cat with paws, chest, and the tip of its' tail was white.

It meowed and happily looked up to see her Master(Ebony) hugged by her "Fiance" as what the future had.

"Help me get out of this hug...I'm dying..."Ebony whispered to the cat.

"Kufufu~ I see you took Shiro out~" Mukuro said.

"Shiro? the cat? oh!~ now...Ja-nee~" Ebony said as mist enveloped her and soon she was gone.

Mukuro sighed.'She's always the same. Whether it was the past or the presant'

Mukuro then turnned to fran, (he was still there) and then began trainning the boy who just witnessed a love scene between his shisho and his senpais' sister.

* * *

Yuki- sorry if this was a bit short...

Fran- it was short

Ebony- ya state the obvious frog.

Bel- Ushishishi~ where are we this time miss Authoress?~

Ebony- Oh ya~ where in the world are we?

Fran- I don't think we are in the world...are we Yuki-chan?

Yuki- ...I have 4 words for you...I have no idea...

Bel/Ebony- Ushishishi~/Hehehe~ you dare tell the prince/princess that you don't know where we are after you brought us here? death aura*

Fran- and those are the 2 fake royalities...~

Bel/Ebony- Teme/low life frog...

Yuki- -hides behind fran- I dunno...don't blame me! I'm innocent! I didn't even take you here...

Ebony- right...~

Bel- ...

Fran- and I thought you 2 were geniuses...

Bel/Ebony- We are!

Yuki- sure bel sure~ I accept Ebony as a genius cause she is MY OC...but I'm not too sure about bel~

Bel- teme... -holds knives up-

Yuki- ummmmm...thankyoureaders and thankyouandhaveagoodnight...

Ebony- **R&R!~**


	11. Chapter 11 woken up Ebony

Yuki- andddd I'm back!

miss me?

yes?

no?

fine...I get it...all you want is to read the damn story gosh...

anyway~ it may be late to say this but I dont own Katekyo hitman reborn.

If I did, deamon would die cause my friend hates him, M.M. and Bluebell would either die a horrible miserable death or not exist cause I hate them.

the end.

jkjkjk

sorry for the late update too!

and onto the story~

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the Varia mansion. and when I ment normal I ment squalo yelling at the top of his lungs, Xanxus throwing wine glasses at squalos' head, levi praising Xanxus of some sorts, lussuria being the gaylord he is, bel throwing knives at fran (or his hat/back), and fran complaining.

forgetting that Ebony was still in the mansion, they kept the noise level really high.

* * *

normal~

**BAM!**

The door to the room that Ebony was occupping slamed open, revealing a Ebony who just woke up with bed hair, still in her pajamas, and a death arua surrounding her.

the ocuppants in the living room became alert.

"Wait...Ebony came into the Varia Mansion yesterday...right...?" Bel asked.

"Hai...~ senpai..." Fran answered.

"Why do you ask Bel-chan?~" Lussuria asked.

"Shit..." Bel said with out yelling at Lussuria for calling him bel-chan nor laughing.

"VROIIIIII WHAT IS IT BEL!" Squalo yelled.

"...Bye bi~" with that Bel ran out of the mansion through the window.

"?" The Varia members were curious.

Suddenly, Ebony slammed the door to the living room open.

"_I was sleeping you damn shark..._" Ebony spat with much venom.

"VROIIIIII ITS ALREADY 2:00 IN THE DAMN AFTERNOO-" Squalo was cut off when Ebony mercilessly pulled his long silver hair.

She pulled him down to her eye level (which was quite short), held up a pair of scissors, and grinned a grin that was creepier than bels' grin and one that would bring shame to the Chieshire cat.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she said,"You know Squalo~ Your eyes are really pretty~ mind if I take one?~ maybe two~ yeah~ two would be enough~"

Ebony swung her arm and was about to stab Squalos' eye but he took his sword up for protection.

Sadly for Squalo, The pencil **_broke_**his sword and grazed his cheek.

Blood flowing from his cheek as Ebony let him go and decided to proceed with the other occupants in the room.

[She got her revenge by breaking his special sword~]

She moved onto Fran.

approaching the poor frog (as she calls him), She grinned, ear-to-ear, holding her scissors up.

"Nee Fran~ you have really pretty eyes~ Prettier than Squalos'~ can I have them?~ Hehehe~" Ebony asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

'I see why Bel-senpai ran away now...' Fran thought.

While the whole scence was happening, Lussuria was inching closer and closer to the door to get away.

"Is that Suppose to be a good thing or bad thing?" Fran asked.

"Both~" Ebony answered.

Hearing the slight creaking of the living room door open a bit, Ebony threw a needle at the said direction.

the thrown needle was only millimeters away from Lussurias' neck.

Ebony turnned around and looked at Lussuria, "You either stay there and not move an inch~ or you can move~ but I promise you~ the next one **will** hit~"

Just at the moment, Levi slammed the door open, and stepped in.

'Levi-senpai is too much of an idiot. He just bravely stepped into his own grave...' Fran thought.

Levi stepped into the living and said, "Boss is slee-" But was cut off when thousands of needles headed straight at him. The old man's outline was made with the needles as he dodged.

"VRO-" "_Shut up..._"a pair of scissors went straight at Squalo. He blocked and decided that shutting up was the best solution to have the least damage in his case.

Ebony turnned back to Fran.

"So Fran~ may I?~" Ebony asked oh-so-sweetly.

"...I have to go trainning with shisho now..." fran trailed off.

"really?~ Can I come too?~" Ebony asked.

"...uhhh...sure...?"

* * *

-in the training room-

Fran and Ebony entered the training room

"kufufu~" Mukuro laughed,"miss me that much Ebony?~"

"Nope~ I'm just Really pissed~ and I figured that maybe I should oh I don't know~ take that pretty red eye of yours~" Ebony said.

"..." Mukuro didnt know how to answer.

"Ebony-san was sleeping and the Varia woke her up with the noise...and bel escaped." Fran explained.

"...I see..." was all mukuro could say. He knew an angry or worse pissed off Ebony was one not to incounter for sure.

Within mere seconds, Ebony was already standing infront of Mukuro, ready to dig out mukuros' eye.

"kufufu~" Mukuro laughed, disappearing into mist and appearing in another spot, farther away from Ebony, "You can never take out my eye~"

"Ara~ doshite?~ oh right~ you havent escaped Vindice yet~ " Ebony said.

Throwing her scissors at mukuro even if it passed through, Ebony was somewhat satisfied with this so she calmed down.

leaving with a wave, Ebony walked to the living room and found bel and squalo video calling the vongola.

"Ara? Tsuna?" Ebony asked.

"E-E-Ebony? What are you doing there?" Tsuna asked.

"Well~ I'm here so I am!" Ebony answered.

"VROOO-" "shut up sharky" Ebony interupted Squalo.

and he did shut up!

later, after some more conversation, squalo cut it off.

'so I'm going to japan huh?' Ebony thought.

* * *

ha!

...

okay fine this was short!

really sorry readers!

**and please VOTE V-O-T-E!**

**I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE ON SO I'M LOOKING FOR SUDGESTIONS ON HOW THE OTHER CHAPTERS SHOULD HAPPEN!**

bye~


	12. Chapter 12 To Japan!

Yuki- Thanks for reveiwing!~

and sorry if I update slow...

I'm just really...ummmm...busy! ya! busy!

Fran- sureeee Yuki-senpai...busy reading Manga, fanfics and waching anime...

Yuki- SSSHHHHHHHH! Don't say that! They might hear!

and WHY are you calling me senpai? I'm twelve.

Fran- ...Well I don't know that.

Yuki- Sure you don't...Anyway~ enjoy!~

* * *

Ebony's POV~

"VRRROOOOOIIIIII!" was the first thing I heard...2 in the freaking morning!

I crawled out of bed, dragging a pillow with me, and stompped to my door.

I slammed it open revealling a certain shark...

Walking toward the megaphone shark, the other Varia members openned thier doors to see what was wrong.

"VROOIIII WAKE U-" Sharkie yelled but was cut off when my pillow met his face.

He flew back about 2 feet, then landed onto the ground.

I walked up to him and smacked him.

"What *smack* do *smack* you *smack* want *smack* now *smack*it's *smack* two *smack* in *smack* the *smack* freakin *smack* morning *smack* you *smack* damn *smack* shark *smack*" I said.

"VROOOIIIII! QUIT SMACKING ME WOMAN! I'M GOING TO JAPAN!" Sharkie yelled.

"Well I could care less!" I said.

"WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU CAN'T FIND ME?!" Sharkie yelled.

"The Only REASON I would look for you is so you can do my paperwork." I answered.

"Ara? Does Squalo-taicho like Ebony?" Fran asked.

"HELL NO!" Sharkie yelled.

"to be honest, I like Mukuro much more than I like you." I said truthfully.

It was silent when everyone in the hall noticed mist appearing.

Then a certain indigo pineapple appeared and hugged me from behind.

"Kufufufufu~ Oh really ebony?~" Mukuro asked as he hugged me from behind.

"...seriously. I only said i like you BETTER than that female shark not 'I LOVE U'" I said as mukuro dodged my atempt to stab his pretty little kanji eye out.

"tch...oh ya...I never saw what this byakuran guy looked like before~ can I see?~" I asked.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed.

"oh right...you're still here...and why are you here?" i asked.

"Purposes purposes~" Mukuro said.

"...Pineapple Stalker..." I muttered.

"Kufufu~ I'm no stalker~ i just wanted to watch my cute little Ebony sleep~" Mukuro 'reasoned'

"Watching me sleep is one way of being a stalker mukuro..." I said.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed.

"Hai. Ebony-chan~" Lussuria said as he gave me a photo of Byakuran.

"...This...is...Byakuran...?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ahh..." I said as I smirked.

'Hehehe~ He has pretty eyes~' I thought.

"Ushishishi~" Nii-san laughed.

"I'm going to Japan with u Squalo~"I said.

"Why would u do that?" Fran asked.

"Causeeeeee~ I wanna take at least of his pretty little lilac eyes~" I stated.

"..." No one said a thing.

"What?" I asked.

"..." no answer.

"VRRROOOOIIIIII! LETS GO! GET PACKING!" Squalo yelled.

"Hai~" I agreed as I ran off to my room and started to pack.

* * *

I know this was like really short but this is the end of this chapter.

I'll probably write tons more in the next chapie~

GOMENNNNN~

-Yuki


	13. Chapter 13 choice battle

Yuki- I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE SOOO LONGGGGGGGGGGG.

Fran- That's because you were watching anime, reading mangas, and drinking tea.

Yuki- That wasn't all...

Fran- So you _DO _admit that you did all that.

Yuki- ...Dear readers...You did not just hear that...

Fran- And onto the story made by Idiot-san

Yuki- WAITTTTT! How do I not bleed if I accidentally stab myself with a knife?

Fran- I don't know...

Yuki- But you don't bleed if Bel stabs you...

Chie- That's because You 2 are related!

Yuki/Fran- Nope...

Chie- ENJOY~~~

* * *

-Skip the boring plane ride-

Ebony's POV~

We arrived near Namimori Shrine and me and Squ-chan had to run over to the top without people noticeing us...

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I NEED TO DO THAT?!

But I guess It's worth it If I get to gouge (did I spell that right?) out at least one of Byakuran's pretty little lilac eye~

Squalo-taicho and I hid in the base they had and I looked outside to take a peek on what's happening.

This is what I saw and heard:

"Oops~ My Face slipped~" Byakuran said as he shot a laser at a hill nearby.

With that...I quickly went into the base.

"What the hell was that...?" I said to myself as Squalo and I went to hide.

After a while, I felt the 'base' somewhat move, then land.

I heard some talking till Reborn, stepped out of the base and then Squalo-taicho.

I stayed as I did till Sharkie grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"HEIIIIIII VARIA IS HERE?!" Screammed Decimo.

"VRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sharkie screamed. and worst of all, I was next to him...

I bit his and and he let go...that is after another scream...

I charged toward byakuran as I pulled out my flickblade from under my skirt.

I stopped infront of byakuran with my face inches away from his and my blade poking at his throat threatening to cut.

"nee Byakuran~" I cooed.

"Hmn~ Isn't this the princess?~ Ebony right?~" Byakuran hummed absolutly calm.

I saw his gaurdians all get into a fighting stance but he made a hand gesture and calmmed them down.

"Hai~ That's right~ I'm Ebony~ nee~ can I have one of your pretty lilac eyes?~" I asked as i placed my blade at the edge of his eye.

This short, flat chested girl then pushed me off him and mocked "Boooooooo~ You can't take byakuran's eyes. He needs them. Plus why would he listen to an ugly lowlife weakling like you?~"

That did it...

I plundged toward her as she mocked me.

"I think I'll be taking your eye then~ It looks really pretty for a flat chested bitch like you~" I stated.

I was almost close enough to pull out her eye but squalo pulled me back and yelled at me.

I sighed as the boring so called chosen game was being set up and I wasn't in to play...

I sat in the audience display or what ever and _watched _the battle.

-time skip- all Ebony did was wait and whine-

* * *

"YOU BASTARDS CHEATED! DAISY'S SUPPOSE TO DIE! DIE! DIE! TAKE HIS DAMN RING OFF AND SEE IF HE LIVES! YOU GUYS CH-MNFFFFFFF-" I screamed as squalo covered my mouth up.

I was ignored...

Everyone met up on one of the streets and I watched...

watched everything unfold...

every little thing from inside the base...

From that red-head geek who's name I forgot at the verge of dieing to the sky arcobaleno asking Decimo for protection and with drawing from millieforie...

Everything crashed when I saw the funeral wreaths start to charge at us.

Squalo-taicho, the cloud man, and some others started to stop them.

Every one else sprinted toward the base so I moved.

'This was a usless trip...' I thought as I moved to a dark corner and leaned against the wall.

once everyone arrived, the base teleported back.

'Waste of my time...' I thought once again.

The base landed back and I was last to get out.

I watched as the teleporter teleported back and disappear before vongola could really destroy it.

'stupid...I could be doing something more useful now...maybe...maybe not...mukuro...That's right...I can still help...I think...' I thought to myself

I pulled out my phone and dailed nii-san's number.

It rung and rung a few times till he picked up.

"Ushishishi~ what~" Nii-san asked obviously grinning.

"Nee...did Fran leave yet...?" I asked.

"Ushishishi~ nope~ why would you ask about that frog...?" Bel said frowning at the mere mention of the frog-hatted illusionist.

"...I just wanted to help get Mukuro out of Vindice cause it was useless for me to come here...all I did was _watch_" I stated.

"Ushishishi~ fly back Ebony. Oh, and leave Sharkie behind~" Bel-nii said.

"Hai~" I answered as I hung up and called for a jet.

After a while, it came and I left squalo for himself to survive.

I went back to Italy and met up with the rest of the Varia.

I followed Fran to get mukuro out of vindice.

We succeeded and now he was healing.

* * *

"Shut up M.M. All I did was say that the expensive handbag you bought looked hideous." I said as she glared at me.

"Well you have terrible fashion sense." M.M. retorted.

"Is that all you have to say? Cause I really dont care. I don't take much effort into looks cause I already look way better than you without even trying." I said back.

This angered her as she said,"Well at least Mukuro likes me more than a stupid little brat as you."

"Sureeeeee. I believe you." I said sarcasticly.

I glanced around the room to see ken and chikusa argueing or something, Fran staring at me and M.M. , Mukuro laying on the bed to recover, and A pissed off M.M.

"Bitch please. Shut up." I said boredly.

M.M. stompped her foot and stormed off to look at her wardrobe she brought.

I got up and walked over to Mukuro.

Sat next to his bed.

and poked his cheek.

He flinched and continued his sleep.

"Ahhhh~ Sumanai~ (it means this is boring)" I said in a sing-a-song-like voice.

I stared at Mukuro's sleeping face for a while till it became so boring I couldn't stand it.

I got up, walked over to fran, and said,"entertain me."

"How do you expect me to do that Ebony..." Fran asked in his monotone voice. (like his voice ever changes.)

"I don't know. just do something entertaining." I said.

He sighed and created an image of M.M. getting beat up by that cow brat that lives in Decimo's house, and some other images of M.M. getting beat up or something like that.

I was laughing my head off and M.M. stared at me like I was insane...wait...I lost my sanity a long time ago~

* * *

After a while, Mukuro woke up and we set off to help Decimo beat up byakuran and the funeral wreaths...the real ones that is.

* * *

Yuki- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M A FAILIUREEEEEEEEEE PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE CHAPTERRRRRR. IT MUST HAVE BEEN SUPERRRRR BORINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. (; _ ;)

Fran- It _was _really _lame _and _boring_...

Yuki- ヽ(￣д￣; )ノ=3=3=3 -runninng around-

Fran- You're going to hit a pole if you do that ya know...?

Yuki- Hits pole* Where Did That Come From?!

Fran- I told you that you'd hit a pole.

Yuki- |(￣3￣)| that's not niceeeeee

Fran- never said I was.

Chie- HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Yuki-...why are you here...?

Chie- I dunno~

Fran- ...

Yuki- (￣^￣)ゞ right...

Chie- **R&R**~

Yuki- AGAIN I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER AFTER LIKE 2 MONTHSSSSSSSSSSSS! (/_ _)/ Please...forgive me...


	14. Chapter 14 DUH END

Yuki- Heyyyyyy and soooooo this may or may not b the last chapterrrrr

and

ONTO THE STORYYYY~

* * *

Years after the future arc...Ebony and Mukuro both grown to love each other...so they got married.

THE END

JKJKJK SOOOOO ONTO THE REAL THINGGGGG

* * *

It was finally the day of the fight.

Currently, Mukuro andd Fran were playing out illusions to figure out the cloud mare ring, rain mare ring, and the mist mare ring holder.

-Ebony's POV-

Watching myself bleed to death isnt fun.

Its so boring...

Oh...look at that.

That hippy guy is open for attack behind him...

hmn~ this'll be fun.

I jumped up, tree to tree till I got behind him.

As long as I could, I tried to stay up there using my box weapon to stay in the air. I then tried to kick him or stab him in the back or something but one of his dinosaur things hit me back, hard.

I fell back and hit the ground pretty hard.

I slid back, deep into the forest as My head became dizzy.

I reopened my eyes and met up with byakuran...shirtless?

off to the side, I saw this long haired see-through human thing.

"...Wh-what is that...?" I asked getting up.

"Hmn~ If i told you...I'd have to kill you~" Byakuran said as he slung his shirt over his shoulder.

"heh. I'd like to see you try~" I boasted.

"It's not good to be over confident~" Byakuran said as he smiled.

"Then you would never know when you'd get hurt~" he continued as he opened his eys and had a look saying that he was planning something.

I stood there blank of emotion trying to figure out what he said till his voice took me back to reality.

"I'll just tell you now~ His name...is _Ghost_." byakuran whispered in my ear as he then jabbed his hand at my stomach.

I fell back down in agony...

"tch..." I looked away.

I looked back up and my eyes widdened as I saw Byakuran smiling at me.

He opened his dragon box weapon and in a blink of an eye, the dragon has shot itself through my stomach.

A sharp pain struck my nerves as I lie sprawled onto the floor.

I closed my eyes as my stomach bleed thinking, 'This is pathetic...for royality...'

After about a minute...I blacked out. 'Am I dead...?' I thought.

* * *

-normal POV-

Ebony's eyes reopened a minute or so after being stabbed through the stomach.

She stood up in an unbalanced unsteady way. She wobbled and struggled to stand but stood up.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a flickblade.

Ebony then began to smile. her smile then turned into a grin to an insane manical grin.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she raised her blade.

She glared straight at Byakuran's back, grinned, then ran straight at him.

Because of a slight turn of byakuran's way, he was stabbed in the arm instead of the back near the heart.

"Hehehehehe~" Ebony laughed as watched byakuran spin around and grasp the small cut now forming.

Byakuran smirked as he saw Ebony still alive, "Ara~ If it isn't the _Bloody princess_~" Byakuran said as he lit his flame and opened his box weapon.

Ebony grinned as she then quickly lashed out on byakuran with her blade in hand.

Byakuran then dodged each attack with much ease while Ebony was struggleing.

'tch...The power difference is too wide...' Ebony or the bloody princess side of her thought.

Within seaconds, Byakuran had his black and white dragon perice though her many many times...till she was lashed into tatters.

Ebony lied sprawled on the floor bleeding alot more than before.

"Hmn~ you're pretty storng Ebony-chan~ Any normal human would have already died minutes ago~" Byakuran said.

Ebony closed her eyes as she left the pain to ingulf her.

Byakuran knew she would have to die, so he began to walk away to go greet Vongola Decimo.

* * *

about 5 minutes have passed and Ebony was barely living. She lied sprawled on the floor listening to her surroundings.

Foot steps rang in her ears hearing someone draw nearer and nearer.

Ebony cracked open an eye as she saw a familiar frog ontop of a lush of sea green hair.

As fran came in veiw, Ebony openned her eyes.

"...Yo fran..." Ebony said in a hushed and barely audible voice.

"...yo..." Fran's eyes widdened slightly.

Fran sat down next to Ebony who was suprisingly still bleeding but much less.

Fran then started to create illusions to keep Ebony alive.

The 2 just sat there in complete silence till Ebony spoke, "Fran...Why are you doing this...? I thought you wanted me dead...along with Nii-san."

"I do...but Bel-senpai and Shisho would murder me even more than usual knowing that I could have helped you live...when you're dying..." Fran explained with his usual monotone voice and face.

"Soka..." Ebony said, "So this is for personal gain..."

"Pretty much..." Fran answered as he made his illusion stronger so Ebony looked fully healed and no scratched were upon her.

Ebony stood up and began walking toward the sound of people cheering.

"How long have we sat here?" Ebony asked leaning onto a tree holding her side.

"Many hours." Fran answered getting up as well.

The duo walked toward the Vongola Victors and began congradulating them all.

* * *

In the end everyone went back home, Ebony was put in a hospitol and was a #1 paitent.

After a few days they found out Ebony could only live a few more months due to late treatment.

During those few monthes that were left, everyone was as they normally were...but a bit more depressed?

Anyway. Later those months passed, Ebony died, and a funeral was held.

Vongola was there along with Ebony's other friends...if she had them...

and...THEYLIVEDHAPPILYEVERAFTERTHE END

* * *

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I FINISHEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

OKAY~ SO THE STORY IS OVER AND...ya ._.

ok...so THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND READERSSSSSSSSS

I 33333333333333333333 UUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~

Ja~


	15. Chapter 15 Grazie

Yuki- ok...etooooo I know that ending before was like REALLY REALLY CRAPPY...soooo...

I decided to put like an OVA, special, or like an after story kinda thing...

so...Hope this is better...

* * *

It's been a few years after Ebony died.

Everyone pretty much went back to their normal lives, visiting her grave every now and then.

But there were these 2 that still couldn't believe Ebony died after all these years...

...

...

...

-At Ebony's grave-

It was a rather rare night in Namimori.

One of those rare ones where the stars were as vizable as the sun and clouds in the day, sparkling and twinkling in the sky.

The whitish, gray clouds still lingering as the moon shone as brightly as the sun, making the sky seem prettier than it already is.

Down at the cemetary, Mukuro kneeled in front of Ebony's grave, placing a bundle of lotus' on it.

Mukuro stood up as a tear rolled down his face.

He closed his eyes as he looked down, whispering, "In truth...I never really liked you in the first place. I only enjoyed teasing you, watching your reactions...but after a while...I began to love you...and i finally realize it on your death..."

Mukuro looked up at the full moon as the star showered light upon him.

The tear dropped onto the ground as he smiled at the moon, "_Mi dispiace...era troppo tardi..._" ( it mean: I'm sorry...I was too late...)

A light figure of a girl with twin pig tails appeared behind mukuro as she smiled softly.

Mukuro then looked back down onto Ebony's grave as a few more tears dropped onto the ground.

-Mukuro's POV-

...Ebony...I'm sorry...I was too late...

tears dropped onto the ground mercilessly as I stared down at her grave.

this lasted for about a few seconds till I felt a small figure hug me.

My eyes widdened as I heard the words, "_Va tutto bene" _(_Va tutto bene_ means "It's ok")

I quickly turnned around to find no one standing there.

"Ebony..."I whispered as I smiled, "grazie..." (_grazie_ means "thank you")

* * *

A few weeks passed and the Varia arrived the the town of Namimori.

Bel went to see his little sister while the others did what ever they were to do.

-At ebony's grave-

Bel looked onto Ebony's grave, frowning at the bundle of lotus' atop of it.

He placed a bouquet of several different flowers wrapped in red wrapping paper and an indigo ribbon, onto Ebony's grave.

He then looked up at the cloudless, clear, blue sky, as the sun beated down at him with a grentle breeze flowing by.

A swirl of leaves flew by, following the flow of the wind.

Bel turned around, about to leave, till a small figure hugged him.

His eyes barely widdened. (but it's not like you could tell...His bangs cover his eyes.)

He looked down at his waist, seeing 2 faint arms wraped around his waist.

"_grazie..." _Was all Bel was able to hear before the sall figure disappeared with the sudden gust of wind.

Bel stood there thinking, 'That...was Ebony..._right?' _

He looked down onto his hand, feeling that it was heavier than usual.

There, on his wrist, wrapped a small bracelet, made of different colors of red, with the words "_fratello"_

Bel closed his eyes and gazed back up at the spotless sky.

...

...

...

**_"grazie _****_fratello..."_**

* * *

...Well that was shorter than expected...

anywayyyy Hope this made the story better...?

so...review me what you think.

And... R&R

and thats pretty much it.

This IS the last chapter so dont expect more and ya ._.

Thank you to you readers and reviewersssss.

Grazie and Ja...


End file.
